


Fight for what you love

by Destiel



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Fights, Gen, M/M, not talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel/pseuds/Destiel
Summary: Part of my "give me a prompt" Challenge in my livejournal and the prompt was "Emily knows"... for the people that DON'T know: Emily is Will Campbell's daughter, and this is what I made of it ;-)





	1. Emily knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/gifts).



> This took for-fucking-ever (I know) but I have been SO busy that I didn't have the time to finish it... it's once more part of the "give me a prompt" challenge I did in my own livejournal and it's maybe (probably?) one of two parts. That is, if people are even interested in making this more than a one-shot (well, an actual two-shot XD) but I do have an idea how to "resolve" the story... unless people think it's good the way it is and don't want to read more! The prompt I got was "Emily knows" and that's the best I could do with it... but it was something I intended to write for a while now and finally did. It's not beta-ed, but I'm really doing my best even WITHOUT being a native english speaker, to make my stories good, so I hope you like it ;-)

Ethan was more than a little surprised when Jesse told him he had a visitor. He didn’t have many friends in Los Angeles and the few he _did_ have worked at Angels Memorial anyway. Or wouldn’t visit him at work. Or visit him, period.

 

When he opened the door to the visitor’s room, he immediately saw the girl in her wheelchair. Emily Campbell. And she was staring at him with a look in her eyes Ethan was unable to deciper. Despite usually being good at reading people. He had no idea what she could want to talk about. With _him_ and not her father. Who would probably kill him if he found out what was happening right then.

 

Will had made it abundantly clear that he didn’t want Ethan to officially meet his daughter. Ethan was just the guy Will was sleeping with, nothing more. Or so Will had claimed the last time they had been fighting. Which had also been the last time they had actually talked about anything that didn’t concern their job. Or done anything else.

 

It had been a week since then and Ethan was pretty sure their little fling – or whatever else it had been – was over. He hated that thought – especially since he couldn’t even remember what they had been fighting about – but there was nothing he could do about it. Not if Will didn’t even want to talk to him at all.

 

“Your dad is in a complicated surgery,” Ethan said the first thing that came to his mind. He felt a little uncomfortable doing this behind Will’s back. He would be so fucking pissed if someone told him about Emily’s visit. Not that it made much of a difference anyway, considering how things were between the two of them.

 

“I know,” Emily replied, the most open and honest smile on her face. She reminded Ethan a lot of her father in that very moment.

 

“I actually wanted to talk to _you_ ,” Emily went on. “Because I know my dad will never be honest to me about these things anyway. He thinks I’m still a kid.”

 

“You _are_ still a kid,” Ethan replied, causing the girl to roll her eyes at him.

 

“I’m thirteen. I will be fourteen in three weeks,” Emily clarified, as if that made all the difference. To her, it probably did.

 

“To your father you will always be his little girl and he will always want to protect you,” Ethan said. He couldn’t help the smile forming on his lips when he thought about the way Ethan was talking about Emily. So full of love. She was everything to him, and Ethan completely understood that, despite not having kids on his own.

 

“And who’s gonna protect _him_?”

 

Emily’s question pulled Ethan out of his thoughts. Surprised, he looked at her.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“He’s hurting, even though he tries not to show it, but I know him. I know that when you stopped coming to our house something changed. He changed,” Emily explained.

 

Ethan felt the color drain from his face. He had been careful. _They_ had been careful. Or so he thought. He had never spent the whole night at Will’s place, had always made sure he got up and away before Emily would get up.

 

“What do you mean, coming to your house?”, he tried to talk his way out of this spicy situation.

 

When he looked at Emily, tilting her head and staring at him, he knew there was no use to lie to her, though. He had been caught. They had been caught, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

 

“I’m not stupid, Dr. Willis,” the girl gave back. “I’ve seen you sneak out at the break of dawn and I’m also not deaf, as much as you tried to be quiet. You’re my dad’s boyfriend.” There was no snark in her voice, no hate, no disgust. It felt more like a statement. A statement of a very smart teenager that knew her father better than he suspected.

 

“You should talk to your dad about that,” Ethan tried to diffuse the situation, but he already knew that he wouldn’t get out of this easily. Emily definitely _was_ her father’s daughter.

 

“Yeah, right. Because he’s totally gonna give me a straight answer.” A sigh left Emily’s mouth. “You know as well as I do that he’s gonna try and tell me some story about how he needed some help with something, probably some medical case, and that’s the reason you were there. But I saw him kiss you at the door. I saw the way he touched your face and I saw the way he smiled at you.”

 

“And you’re totally okay with that?” Ethan asked, the surprise most likely evident in his voice. He knew times had changed, but he had barely ever met anyone who was so open-minded about things like that. Which said a lot about the way Will had raised his daughter. She would grow up to be an amazing person. She already _was_.

 

A smile appeared on Emily’s lips. “Why wouldn’t I be? Because you’re a guy? Come on... what’s the big deal? If you were a serial killer, I probably would have a problem with you dating my dad.” She paused, looking up at Ethan. “You are not a serial killer, though, are you?”

 

Ethan couldn’t help the chuckle escaping his throat. “No, I’d like to think I’m not.”

 

“See? Then there is absolutely no problem. If you make my dad happy, that’s all that counts. And you _do_ make him happy. Or made...” Emily sighed. “Whatever happened between you two, please, you have to fix it.”

 

Ethan sat down on a chair so he was at eye level with Emily. “It’s not that easy.”

 

“You care about him, don’t you? I know you do,” Emily interjected.

 

“Of course,” Ethan answered honestly. “But sometimes that just isn’t enough... Especially if the other person doesn’t feel the same way.”

 

“But he does,” Emily disagreed. “You have to know by now that my dad can be stubborn sometimes. Especially when he likes someone. Do you really think he would act the way he does if he didn’t give a damn about you? He’s not the same since you stopped coming over. He tries to hide it, but I can feel that he’s sad. He clearly misses you.”

 

“He won’t even talk to me,” Ethan admitted.

 

“Then make him,” Emily claimed. “If he means something to you, don’t accept his stubbornness. Fight for him. Make him see that you won’t just walk out of his life when things get difficult like my mom did. He needs that. He needs to know that you won’t just leave him, even if he tries to push you away. If I know one thing about my dad it’s that he’s scared of getting hurt. Which is why he usually doesn’t let people in and ends things before they get too complicated. Don’t let that happen to you too.” She stared at him for a moment. “Unless of course I’m wrong and you are not as serious about him as I thought.”

 

Ethan knew she was still a kid and her words sounded so naive. Like straight from one of these teenage romance novels. Still, there rang some truth to them. What Emily was saying _did_ make sense to a certain extent. After everything Will must have been through in the past Ethan couldn’t even blame him for being the way he was. He just needed to learn to deal with him when he was like that. He definitely was willing to give this another try. He knew, though, that _he_ needed to be the one to take a step towards Will, because otherwise they would never ever be more than colleagues again.

 

“You know what?” He finally said, looking Emily in the eye. “You’re right. You might be young, but you know your father better than anyone. You know the way he acts in certain situations. I can’t promise you that anything will come out of it, but I _am_ willing to at least give this another chance.”

 

Emily’s whole face lit up at his words, as if he had just given her the greatest gift ever, and it was so contagious that he couldn’t help but smile as well.

 

“That’s amazing,” she exclaimed. “And by the way. Next time you stop by our house it doesn’t have to be when I’m already in bed and you also don’t have to sneak out that early in the morning. You can stay for breakfast.”

 

“Uhm...” Ethan scratched the back of his neck. “Your dad actually doesn’t want you to meet me. And if he finds out I just talked to you he won’t be happy.”

 

“Let _me_ worry about that, Dr. Willis, okay? Just get him back and I’ll handle the rest.” There it was again. Her youthful naivety. It was refreshing, though, and in a way made Ethan optimistic.

 

Maybe not everything was lost yet. Maybe he and Will _did_ have another shot at this.

 

“You can call me Ethan,” he replied, gently patting the back of her hand before he got up. “And I do hope I’ll see you again soon.”

 

“Me too,” Emily admitted.

 

Ethan was just about to say his good-byes when his beeper went off almost violently. “I’m sorry, but I gotta go. Massive freeway pile-up.”

 

“Go save some lives,” Emily commented, and with one last wave and a smile he left the room, making his way into the ER. They would be in Code Black soon.

 

***


	2. The fight isn't over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... after talking to Emily, Ethan knows what to do...

They had been in and out of Code Black for hours and it was way past the end of his shift when Ethan finally made his way towards Will’s office. Thankfully, they had managed to get through all the patients and they _had_ saved some lives.

 

Ethan knew Will was also still there, but probably on his way out, so if he wanted to achieve anything tonight, he needed to act fast. He hadn’t even gotten out of his scrubs, but he didn’t care.

 

Knocking at the door he didn’t wait for an answer before he entered the room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Will standing there, only wearing a pair of tight blue jeans, holding a white t-shirt in one of his hands. God, how much he missed seeing him like that and his mind went to places it shouldn’t, went to all the moments he had kissed this chest, touched Will’s muscles, felt his body close to his own. He couldn’t help staring at him, mesmerized by the view in front of him, but of course Will had to pull him out of his haze by adressing him.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

He sounded annoyed, maybe even a little pissed, but Ethan didn’t care. He hadn’t come here with the intention to seduce Will – he had had a whole different plan – but maybe doing just that would open Will up to the idea of rekindling their flame. Maybe it would make Will see that they were good together. Maybe it would make him realize that he missed Ethan the same way Ethan missed him.

 

Turning around he closed and locked the door of Will’s office, letting down the blindfolds.

 

“I asked you a question,” Will’s voice came from behind him.

 

Slowly, Ethan turned around again to face him, walking towards him.

 

“Shhh...” Will hushed him, shaking his head. He didn’t want to talk. Not right now. Not in this very moment. He gently grabbed the shirt out of Will’s hand as soon as he reached him, letting it fall to the floor. He placed his palms on Will’s chest, moving his fingers downwards. He didn’t even look Will in the eye, way too focused on his beautiful, well trained body.

 

Will swallowed. Hard. Ethan could tell by the way his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat. He could also tell that Will was fighting an inner battle he was unable to win. Will had never been good at resisting him, and they both knew it.

 

“This doesn’t mean we’re back together,” Will said hoarsely.

 

The next second his lips were crashing against Ethan’s hard, his tongue forcing his way into Ethan’s mouth, and Ethan just let him, drinking it in. He allowed himself to open himself up to Will more than he ever intended to, letting himself feel everything. The pain of rejection when Will had told him that they were only fuck-buddies, but also the happiness inside of him after the first time they had had sex, the security he had felt every time Will had held him in his arms. It was all still there, and he was not willing to let it go. Not now, not ever. Emily had been right. Will _was_ worth fighting for.

 

Will’s hands found the hem of Ethan’s scrub shirt and Ethan willingly lifted his arms, only letting go of Will’s lips long enough so he could pull it over his head. Once again their mouthes found each other, like they were magnets drawn to each other. Will turned them around, pushing Ethan back until he could feel the edge of Will’s desk hitting his ass. Without hesitation he let Will heave him on top of it, spreading his legs invitingly and pulling Will as close as he could. His hands started roaming over Will’s chest again, moving downwards to his belt buckle and opening it. He started rubbing Will’s already half-hard dick through his pants, making Will squirm in anticipation. Oh, how he loved to tease him.

 

Leaning upwards he captured Will’s earlobe in between his teeth, nibbling at it, sucking, knowing way well how crazy he would drive Will doing so.

 

“Oh my god.” A loud moan escaped Will’s throat and for a moment there Ethan almost forgot where they were. The sounds Will was making set Ethan’s body on fire and went straight to his already very interested cock. His scrub pants became way too tight and all he wanted was to get out of them and for Will to get out of his jeans, so he could finally feel him. Really feel him.

 

Finding Will’s lips again Ethan sucked Will’s tongue into his mouth, making them both moan in unison, but fortunately most of the sounds were drowned in their kiss. At the same time Ethan’s hands were busy unbuttoning Will’s jeans and pulling down the zipper. He didn’t waste any time with it and pushed it down enough so he could move his fingers underneath the waistband of Will’s shorts. He could feel Will shiver against him, leaning into his touches as much as he could.

 

Ethan tried to lay down on Will’s desk, but there was way too much stuff on it, and when his back hit the stapler draped on top of it he let out a whine.

 

“Ouch.”

 

For a second there they looked at each other and then almost simultaneously they burst out in laughter. It was only lasting for a short time, because obviously Will didn’t want to waste any more time. With a swipe of his hands he threw everything off the table to make space for them, gently pushing Ethan down.

 

“Better?” he asked, causing Ethan to nod.

 

“Much better,” he whispered.

 

Ethan’s hand was still inside of Will’s shorts and his fingers wrapped around Will’s length, moving up and down the shaft. He could almost feel how Will got harder and harder with any second, could feel Will’s dick swell in his palm. It was the most incredible feeling ever and it turned Ethan on like nothing else could. He felt like he could come undone just by watching Will enjoying this, just by watching Will losing himself in the sensations he was causing him. Will hadn’t even touched him yet and his cock was already hard as a rock, stretching the fabric of his scrub pants even further. He needed to get out of them, and soon.

 

As if Will could read his thoughts Ethan felt him move away from him, leaning upwards. A few seconds later his hands hooked at the waistband of both, Ethan’s scrub pants and boxers, and as soon as Ethan lifted his hips enough, he pulled them down to his ankles. The cool breeze moving over Ethan’s skin was almost refreshing to the heat in his whole body. He watched Will pull off his shoes and socks and get rid of the last two pieces of his clothing before he pushed down his own shorts and jeans and stepped out of them.

 

And then Will was – finally – all over him again, almost crawling on top of him when he kissed him. Ethan spread his legs and wrapped them around Will’s waist, feeling Will’s cock slide against his own, slick from the sweat and precum.

 

“You have no idea how much I want you right now,” Ethan murmured into the kiss. He grabbed Will’s butt cheeks and pulled him closer, lifting his hips and letting them snap against Will’s. He just wanted friction, a lot more of that intoxicating friction, and most of all he wanted Will inside of him. Wanted to feel him again. Wanted Will to complete him, like he had so many times before. Sometimes it had felt to Ethan like they were two pieces of a puzzle fitting together perfectly.

 

“Yeah?” Will looked at him hungrily. “What exactly do you want?”

 

A cheeky grin appeared on Ethan’s lips. If that was how Will wanted to play it, he was all in. Besides, he knew how much it turned Will on to talk dirty.

 

“I want all of you. I want your big, hard cock inside of me. Very, very deep inside of me...” His voice was deep and husky and he knew what he was doing to Will speaking out these words. He could see it in his eyes and on his whole face. Demonstratively, his fingers wrapped around Will’s length again, moving up and down the shaft, teasing the sensitive glands.

 

“Yeah?” Will gave back, sucking in a deep breath. Ethan nodded.

 

“Yeah!” he confirmed.

 

The words ‘I’ve missed you’ were on his tongue but he didn’t dare to speak them out loud, knowing way too well that an emotional outburst like that could lead Will to realize what they were doing. Could lead him to pull back again and run for the hills. That was a risk Ethan was not willing to take. Besides, he wasn’t exactly the type of guy to make big declarations of love anyway. Not that he would call his feelings for Will love just yet, but he did have feelings for him and whatever it was between them had stopped being just a fun affair a while ago. At least for him.

 

“Then how about getting you what you want, then?” Will smiled, capturing Ethan’s lips in another kiss.

 

“What we both want,” Ethan corrected him, letting his thumb slide over the tip of Will’s cock, smearing precum all over it. “Or are you telling me you don’t wanna have me bent over your desk and fuck me from behind until we both can’t take it any longer?”

 

“God, Ethan,” Will cursed through his teeth. Despite his whole body covered in sweat already there were goosebumps over his arms. “You’re a naughty boy.”

 

“And you wouldn’t wanna have me any other way,” he commented cheekily. He let go of Will’s cock and slowly slid to the edge of Will’s desk and then down from it. “Why don’t you just do it, then? You’re usually not that hesitant and you know I need this just as much as you do...” – _‘I need you.’_

 

Grabbing one of Will’s hands he guided it to his own erection, moving both of their hands over his shaft. “Please, Will... please just fuck me. Don’t hold back.”

 

His words seemed to wipe away the last bit of resistance inside of Will and before Ethan knew what was going on he felt Will turn him around and push him down onto his desk face first. Will’s strong hands grabbed his hips, pulling them closer towards him. Will’s hard cock was sliding in between his butt cheeks, making Ethan moan impatiently.

 

He hadn’t had sex with anyone ever since things with Will had ended, but that didn’t mean he had been chaste. Quite the opposite. He had touched himself thinking of Will almost every night, had hoped with all of his heart that eventually they would make up and he would be able to feel him again. Just like he was now. And this was way better than just imagining Will being there. It made him feel wanted. It made him feel good.

 

Ethan hadn’t even realized Will had moved away from him until he heard the sound of a bottle opening and mere seconds later he felt the cool liquid at his opening. It was so intense that he didn’t even question where it had came from so suddenly, and it made his whole body shake in anticipation. Will’s fingers teased his hole, while his lips kissed the back of his neck. He licked and sucked at one of his most sensitive spots at his collarbone, making him squirm.

 

“Please, Will,” Ethan begged, pushing his ass against Will’s fingers.

 

“Please, what?” Will whispered into his ear, his breath hot against Ethan’s skin. Ethan knew he was smirking, even if he couldn’t see it.

 

“Don’t make me wait... I’m so ready for you,” Ethan replied.

 

With one well aimed push two of Will’s fingers were inside of him, making Ethan cry out in pleasure. He spread his legs further, trying to move against Will, just to get more friction, but Will took his sweet time. He moved his fingers in and out of Ethan slowly scissoring them to stretch Will, prepare him for what was about to come.

 

With every second it became harder for Ethan to be patient. Especially when Will pushed against his prostate, sending shivers down his spine. Ethan threw his head back, breathing heavily. It took all of his restraint not to let go completely, because if he did, he knew people would hear them. They were still in the hospital after all. And maybe that was one of the things that made all of this so fucking hot. That someone _could_ hear them. Ethan had made sure no one could walk in – yes – but people could still know what they were doing if someone walked by at the right moment. Not that Ethan cared. It was no one’s business who he was sleeping with and he was already off-duty. They both were.

 

Ethan couldn’t fight back the dissatisfied whimper at the loss of Will’s fingers as he pulled back, turning his head to look at him. He was ready to complain but the sound of the condom wrapper being ripped open and the sight of Will sliding the thin sheat of latex onto his erection made every word he had been about to say die on his lips.

 

“Do you have any idea how hot you are right now?” he blurted out, causing Will to smile at him. One of the most honest and open smiles he had seen on him in a while.

 

“So are you,” Will replied, and Ethan could tell that he meant it.

 

Turning around again he waited to finally – _finally_ – feel Will inside of him. One of Will’s hands grabbed his shoulder and pulled him upwards for better leverage while the other held onto his hip and then Will’s cock was at his entrance. Ethan expected Will to just push into him and start fucking him mercilessly, but he didn’t. Instead he almost gently let the head slide into him, push past the tight muscle ring and enter him slowly, inch by inch. It was the most intense feeling ever, how Will was filling him up more and more with every second, until he was buried inside of him balls deep. And then he just remained in this position, pulling Ethan against his chest, so they were both in an upright position. The hand that had been on his hip slid forward, his whole arm embracing Ethan’s body.

 

“I missed you,” Ethan heard him say, and it was more than Ethan had ever expected to hear from him. It was a huge step towards him and Ethan was fully aware of it. And also of the fact that Will probably only said it because Ethan couldn’t look at him right now. Will hated to be vulnerable, but in this moment he opened up in a way that made Ethan’s heart swell with emotion. He let down his guard.

 

“I missed you too,” Ethan replied, leaning his head against Will’s shoulder. He closed his eyes, just enjoying how close he felt to Will in this moment.

 

He had no idea how long they were standing like that but when Will slowly pulled back and then thrust into him again, Ethan couldn’t hold back the moan. Leaning forward he grabbed the edge of Will’s desk, holding onto it as Will started a steady rhythm. Will’s fingers wrapped around his erection, making Ethan gasp for air. He had no idea how he could make himself last this way, the sensations that were rushing through him almost too much to handle.

 

“Will... ah... Will...” Over and over again his name rolled over Ethan’s lips and he found himself unable to stop himself. “Harder, more, oh god!” One of his hands reached backwards, around Will’s thigh, trying to push him deeper inside of him.

 

Thankfully, Will understood right away what he needed, grabbing both of his hips and letting his pelvis snap forward, increasing his speed until he was pounding into him hard and fast, in a way that just felt right. Over and over again he hit his prostate, setting every single one of Ethan’s nerve endings on fire. His whole body started shaking and he knew he would not last much longer. Not like this.

 

Suddenly he felt Will pull out of him, turning him around quickly, so they could look at each other.

 

“I want to see you when you come,” he explained, leaning forward and kissing him, while at the same time grabbing his thighs and lifting him up.

 

Ethan loved that about him, loved how strong he was, how easy it was for him to just do things like he was doing now, pushing him against a wall and holding him while fucking back into him. The moment Will’s cock entered him again and their lips still connected in an unbelievably hot kiss, almost pushed Ethan over the edge. Almost.

 

His arms clung to Will helplessly, his nails burying into the skin on his shoulders while he tried his best to hold on for as long as he could.

 

“Let go,” he heard Will say, feeling Will’s lips at his neck, kissing, sucking, biting. “I’m here... it’s okay... you can come...”

 

It was almost as if his mind had needed to hear these words, as if that had been the one thing holding him back. One last push deep into him the first wave of his orgasm hit him. His whole world started blurring in front of his eyes and all he could feel was Will still thrusting into him, hard and mercilessly. His body was shaking as he rode out the aftershocks of his climax. His eyes were locked on Will’s and he could see the moment Will finally let go himself. One last thrust into him and Will fell over the edge as well, holding onto Ethan for dear life, his moans drowned into their lips connected in yet another kiss.

 

When Will carefully put him back to his feet and slid out of him, Ethan was glad he was still leaned against a wall, because his knees were wobbly. It took a lot of him not to lose his balance. Will holding him in his arms helped with that, though. Their bodies were covered in sweat and come and the whole room smelled like sex. Not that Ethan cared. It was a good smell. And it filled im with joy, because no matter what Will had said before he had kissed him the first time: he knew not all hope was lost.

 

Looking around Ethan couldn’t help the chuckle leaving his lips.

 

“Wow... we made a mess...”

 

“It looks like someone broke in,” Will laughed, bringing their foreheads together. “Minus our clothes spread out everywhere... but it was worth it.”

 

“Yeah,” Ethan agreed, wrapping his arms around Will’s neck and kissing him. Gently. Sweetly. Lazily.

 

For a while they just stood there, wrapped in each other’s arms until Will finally broke the kiss, taking a step back.

 

It was as if reality had hit him. Had made him aware what they had just done. “Maybe we should... you know...” He seemed undecided suddenly, looking around his office. “...get dressed. I need to get home. And you need some rest too. It was a long day.” He walked around his desk and opened a drawer, pulling out some tissues to clean himself up, also reaching some to Ethan.

 

Grabbing them Ethan wiped the drying come off his stomach and chest, before collecting his clothes.

 

“If that’s what you want.”

 

He couldn’t hide the disappointment from his voice, turning his back on Will when he slid into his boxers and scrub pants. He was just about to pull his Shirt over his head when he felt Will’s hands on his shoulders.

 

“Look, I... I don’t know what this... just was... or why I did it. I thought you and me were done for good,” Will explained.

 

His words felt like stabs right through Ethan’s heart and the mere thought that maybe things were really over hurt like a bitch.

 

“Are we?” he finally asked, turning to face Will, who was fully dressed again.

 

“What?” Will gave back, confusion on his face.

 

“Done for good,” Ethan replied. “Because if that’s how you feel, then I have no idea why you just slept with me. You could have sent me away, but I know you wanted me as much as I wanted you. You even said you have missed me. Don’t you see that this thing between us won’t go away, no matter how long we are not talking to each other?”

 

“Ethan, please... don’t make this harder than it is. Whatever it is you expect from me, I told you from the start that I can’t give you more than sex, no strings attached. I have a daughter I have to take care of, and I have to think about the consequences,” Will tried to explain.

 

“You’re a coward,” Ethan shot back, pulling his shirt over his head. “You’re scared of this becoming something real.”

 

“Who says I’m scared?” Will wanted ot know, crossing his arms over his chest. “Maybe I just don’t need anyone in my life.”

 

“But you do,” Ethan disagreed. “Everyone does. And I can be that someone. I want to be that someone. What happened between us just now showed me that deep down you’re not willing to give up on me either.”

 

“Maybe you’re just a great fuck,” Will murmured. Ethan knew he was lashing out because he felt the pressure of his decision to sleep with him. He knew Will didn’t mean it.

 

“Who are you trying to convince right now, me or yourself?” Ethan took a step towards Will, grabbing his face and pulling him close. “I know what you’ve been through and I know how hard it is for you to trust someone, but you can trust me. I’m not gonna walk out on you, and this just now should prove to you that I’m willing to fight for you. That I’m not just gonna give up because you push me away. You and me, we have something. Something that’s not purely physical, as much as you try to tell yourself that.”

 

“Ethan, please. Can’t you just accept that this was a slip up that should not have happened and leave?” Will replied, trying to get some distance between them by pushing Ethan’s hands away.

 

 “I’m not gonna do that, I’m not gonna just run away when things get difficult,” Ethan claimed, leaning against Will’s desk. “Not now, not ever. And I only know one way to prove to you that I’m here to stay. I want you to give me a contract, a real one. I want to be a full member of this hospital.”

 

Surprised, Will looked at him. “You want _what_?”

 

It was obvious that he hadn’t expected to hear anything like that from Ethan, and if Ethan was honest to himself: he would never have thought he would like it here at all. Especially not in the beginning when all he had wanted was to get redeployed. But things had changed. He had found friends here. He had found a family. People that accepted him just the way he was. People he cared about and that cared about him. Including Will.

 

“I wanna stay. For good,” Ethan repeated. “I don’t wanna be just someone that could up and leave any second. I want one of those fancy contracts you have, where I get my own parking spot.”

 

Raising an eyebrow Will looked at him. “You don’t need a parking spot. You have a motorcycle.”

 

“That’s not the point, though, is it?” Ethan asked back. “I’m a good doctor, and you know that I’ve done great things here.”

 

“Including ignoring almost every single one of my orders,” Will said with a sigh. “You do realize that if you do this I will be your boss, and your whole ‘I don’t work for you’ attitude won’t apply anymore?”

 

“I’m fully aware of that,” Ethan nodded. He was almost glad that – for now – they were talking without fighting and he hoped with this step – which was a big step for him too – he could prove to Will that he wanted to be in his life.

 

“You sure that’s really what you want?” Will’s eyes were locked with Ethan’s and Ethan knew, he gave him one last out. One last chance to change his mind.

 

“I am sure,” Ethan assured Will once again.

 

Will let out a sigh. “Okay. Fine. One year. For now. I’m gonna give you a contract for one year, and if things go well we can turn it into a permanent one. Deal?”

 

Ethan couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on his lips. “Deal!” he exclaimed, looking way too happy.

 

Grabbing one of Will’s hands he brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it. “And this other thing between us... don’t just throw it away because we had one fight. Please. I’m not expecting a marriage proposal...”

 

“You’re not?” Will interrupted him, but there was a smile on his face. As if someone had taken a weight off his shoulders. And maybe Ethan had done just that by showing him how much he wanted to stay at Angels Memorial.

 

“At least not for the next couple of days,” Ethan joked. “But if you wanna make an honest man out of me, I’m not gonna stand in your way.”

 

Will chuckled, pulling him against his chest. He looked down at him, his face getting serious again. “You know things could get really complicated if you sign this contract.”

 

“Only if we make them complicated,” Ethan disagreed. “It’s no one’s business who we are seeing outside of work, even if it’s a colleague. As long as we’re still professional with our patients no one can use this against us. Stop overthinking everything. Let’s just take it slow, step by step and see where it leads us.”

 

Biting his bottom lip Will looked at him for a long moment before nodding.

 

“Okay. Just... give me time. Be patient with me.”

 

“You have all the time in the world. We have all the time in the world, we don’t have to rush,” Ethan smiled assuringly.

 

“Good,” Will gave back, one of his hands getting caught in Ethan’s short, blond hair. “Can I kiss you now?”

 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Ethan replied, feeling Will’s lips on his own, holding onto Will tightly when he dipped him down for a second, then pulling up up again.

 

“Let’s go home,” Will prompted.

 

“Together?” Ethan asked, not sure he understood him right.

 

Will nodded. “Together.”

 

And that was all Ethan needed for the moment and so much more. He had taken a risk, and he had been rewarded for it. Whether or not it would pay off in the end, only time would tell, but they were on a good way.

 

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to Amsterdam for a Convention tomorrow and I worked all day now to finish this fanfic, so I hope you like it and that it's okay ;-) It's - again - unbetaed, but I tried to find the mistakes... and I hope I did! And I hope you enjoy!!!


End file.
